


Under Saturation

by graspthesanity



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspthesanity/pseuds/graspthesanity
Summary: OA ends up in a different time and place. She's yet to understand how everything works again, and a quiet Karim isn't very helpful either.





	1. Chapter 1

With a blink we can lose a person. They just slip through our fingers and our minds, we never see them again, no matter how much we yell, how much we yearn for them. People flash in front of our eyes like photographs and there’s no beginning to it all. 

I look down and I see nothing, not even my feet, only a dimmed blue with no source of light, I feel myself falling and that’s when I start feeling a wet, transparent white fabric circling around me which reminds me of a dress, and I’ve lost my shoes so long ago

I’ve walked and walked. 

I can feel something on my neck, something slicing the skin open to tint the waters, they say, to colour them, so that I could feel myself. I spread my arms in the form of a cross, as I keep on bleeding, the fabric soaked and tinted, the blue dimming into a sunset purple and then then then

A white light starts forming in a bubble out of my mouth and I can breathe again. It’s no longer water. Strong arms grab me and push me outside, a mouth breathing air into me,  
one two three

A concerned black man is above me and it takes me a few further blinks to see him, but the vision blurs again even though I am coughing, even though I’m alive, he holds my hand now and I can see a vision where he takes me onto a dancefloor and we dance upon the lights, I don’t know why I dream of something so innocent, of all the colours, of all the people around us, but no one is watching a blonde woman with a black man, who have no idea how to dance and may not be a couple. 

But something is happening. I feel his mouth upon mine through the memories which weight like feathers. I lift myself up in the darkness. I’m on a bed and I’m guessing… I’m in his boat house. I trace the window right by my side and see the clearing into the ocean. I trace my fingers further just until I get used to this new darkness. I jerk my head suddenly to see where Karim might be. He’s not in the bed, I’ve touched it all over, as if he could be hiding in the shadows, but then I start smelling cigarette smoke. 

I slowly stand up, try to make sense of the photographs he keeps on the walls, wondering briefly if any contain the girl he loved. She must’ve had kids by now. I don’t even know why I’m thinking of this suddenly. 

“Why would anyone want kids” was probably what was on his mind, but he was too scared to tell. Something holds someone back like that, some internal conflict, a lack of desire, not an anomaly. I walk into the small kitchen linked to the living room, only now I feel the weight of the red velvet dress and he looks up at me. 

“Nina. You’re awake.” He says surprised and then stands up, reaching his hands to me. “You should get some sleep.”

I look around… How am I back here? I squeeze his arms, a thousand horses reflected in his dark eyes. I feel weak all of a sudden, so I try to hold myself from falling, but I cannot keep my posture so still anymore and the detective wraps an arm around me as I start breathing very deeply. 

“Where’s Hap?” I blurt out and I can’t recall so many things. I feel cold, I feel the water rushing up to my lungs. I can see myself drowning in a pool, I can see Hap swimming, as if he were a predator, but instead he goes behind me, pressing his fingers against my neck, imitating the thing which slashed it and doing the same motion

A simple motion, just like putting a gun in your mouth and shooting to avoid the nightmare of dying. 

“Nina!” Karim exclaims again as I collapse nearly onto the floor, but he balances me on himself and I can see the ocean, the boats, the early rising sun behind us and I can see… Hap. He’s on the deck, hands in pockets, grinning until I blink, and he’s gone. In the pool… He’s my shadow. 

My dark angel. 

My darkness. 

The strings which pull me closer and I try to swim away. I start coughing underwater again. I’m back… And that’s when I hear a loud, loud scream-

“Nina!” 

“What…” I’m curled into a ball on the bed and I can see his hands shake lightly above my form, as he had just let me down and I don’t know what I have been doing in this consciousness, what have I been doing, what have I been allowing myself in this dimension… Why am I back? 

He starts shaking me and I cough out water, starfish, smaller fish, bigger fish, stars and soon enough a night sky is reflected on his covers. He holds me tight, stroking my back until everything is out and that’s when I put a hand to my neck, feeling an old scar. I look up to him, as if I’m looking through water. 

“Karim… how did I get this scar?”

“The octopus, Nina, the octopus.” He speaks quietly and makes sure that I am following him, as if he were a doctor. He puts me on the bed and for the rest of the night he stays there, watching me and I fall asleep wishing he had stories to tell for me to sleep better. To dream better. 

I don’t dream of anything. 

I wake up, my mind strange. My mind different. I am not Nina Azarova, but I hold her memories, her life, her experiences, but I have travelled back in time… I’m here with Karim. I look around as if searching for any sign, but all I can see is a silent clock above the kitchen, courtesy of the door left open. Karim keeps watching me silently and concerned. 

“Nina… Why were you with the octopus?” He asks me and even takes my hand, I don’t struggle and try to focus on the texture of his hand, as if it can keep me locked in reality, but can it? I try to stay in the present, but I can see different versions of everything… I feel like a broken record, I’m playing different pieces in my mind and nothing makes sense. Running boys in a small library, probably belonging to a school with a small selection but every book has a red spine and the ink is spilling. 

“Nina… Stay with me.”

I dart my eyes open and towards him. I clutch onto his hand with both hands, I can feel myself going cold again and I can see me going back underwater, I can see the octopus’ eyes…

Dark

A thousand horses running past them, reflecting every beat of my heart. 

I can see Karim piercing the octopus with a plain knife, cutting the tentacles away, just to reach me, just to reach answers and just smoking on his boat as well. I fall asleep again, but this time I wake up to see Karim outside on the pier, smoking silently, his back turned towards me and I wonder if I could see something else, but he’s blurry for a second. 

If he were the octopus… Why would he cut his own self? He’s not the octopus. But they hold the same eyes. He turns around to see me peeping from the window and gives out a weak smile, before dropping the half-smoked cigarette and stepping on it, probably not wanting nicotine besides me for now. He presses the sole of his shoe harshly against the pier and walks towards me, looking around before stopping in front of the window of the boat where I am. 

He watches me, as I am fully awake. His eyes reflect me now and he’s awfully quiet.

Maybe this is a different version of me and Karim, after all.

Where he is the octopus.


	2. Chapter 2

I am falling, but he picks me up as I land in his arms and he raises his voice to make sure that I can hear his speech as we are on the depths of the ocean. I can see his tentacles making a halo above his head. Karim presses his forehead against me. Is he a monster? If he is, then what would that make me? He presses a hand against my forehead, before he leans down and I can’t hear anything he says. All I can do is feel him as the light from above hit the sand below us, making everything even brighter when I look down, but he doesn’t seem to like it and puts me down, taking my face in his hands, the tentacles behind him like wings. I watch them mesmerized as they glimmer against the sun. 

I remember his lips harshly against my own for a few seconds, as he would get air in me and then I am in the audience, I am watching it all, I am clapping as he kills the octopus

Only to become the octopus

Maybe he had no knife, as the tentacle had to be eaten and that’s how he saw the cosmos, the future. 

Karim was dragged into all of this because Buck had gone missing. 

He can see right through me, he can read through me and he can kill me again, he can become another Hap. He lets go of me and turns around, his shirt is all ripped to shreds with every single tentacle managing through a hole in the fabric, fit to its size. He looks behind me. 

“OA.”

“Please. Wake up.”

I’m in his boat again, I can feel it rock, but I pay no mind. I sit up and look directly into his dark eyes, I watch his face, his neatly trimmed stubble and a concerned face, as I have been not able to wake up for a few days. I grab onto him, touching back, wondering where had the tentacles gone. But they’re not there. He finds it as a hug and I can feel him get flustered. 

“Nina.” He says calmly, not sure how to balance anything, because attraction is simple, it’s what we do with the feelings later that is complicated, how we express or hide it. What do we do when we fall in love. I lean away from the hug. 

“Do you want something to eat? It’s been four days.” Karim clears his throat and doesn’t even bat an eyelash on hiding his concerns. I look outside the window just to see the other boats, how they move softly due to the mild concerning water. I press myself against the window, wondering if there is something to it, if we were here under the ocean or elsewhere. He doesn’t get his answer, but a question to his question. 

“Karim… Did you eat a tentacle or cut it?” He’s a bit taken back but decides that nothing is impossible in this life now. 

“I had to bite it, because it was cutting you… I could’ve swallowed a piece by accident. Why?” He tries to find an answer in my eyes, but there’s nothing for me to tell.

Buck!

“What about Buck?” I jerk and clutch the bedsheets. He looks down, closing his eyes. 

“Dead.” Karim says. “I couldn’t leave your side for long and then it was too late.” 

I bring my hand to my mouth to cover my gasp and I start crying, sobbing, because I found Buck here and he was gone. Karim pulled me closer to him and we stayed that way. It felt like days, I could feel the seasons change, I could feel autumn get closer. But instead I ate some soup he had made, insisting on me to eat it and eat it I did. 

I ate far too slowly and unaware of what to even do with it, with all that I’ve seen, I’ve seen him underwater and I could feel myself walking on the sand away from him, but he would lure me back in with his tentacles, maybe he was the octopus all along. But then why would he kill himself or rather his other form?

Karim kept watching me as I chewed, what if he somehow made it so that I was left in this dimension because he had struck himself down? For what purpose and his eyes flickered as if he could read my mind, like the octopus. 

I couldn’t concentrate on reality. I couldn’t do anything vague to being human and a storm was brewing, not only from me eating the soup, but I started hearing thunder and lightning would light up the sky, hale would make noise and I couldn’t find a conversation. 

“Karim…” I started and trailed off, mumbling things which were incoherent to myself even, as if someone else tried to speak for me, that someone took my voice, put in a shell and spoke through it and I could hear it everywhere, if I would close my eyes I would hear it through the trees and the forests. It was my voice. Not someone else’s.  
Was I trapped?

“You’re not trapped, OA… I just have happened to merge into some repressed memories.” He says and lifts a magazine from the table, right next to me, flicking through the news, as his hands shake. 

“So you’re also a traveller?” I ask softly. He just shakes his head and keeps flicking pages until we reach the selling section and different businesses. 

“I’ve always been here… Just on different sides. Meeting you, made me realize how important the fabric of our dimension is and that’s when I lost it, I couldn’t feel it anymore… Tearing the octopus apart gave me its memories, which seemed to always be my own. But it’s not yet for you to know what’s hidden in these folds.” He speaks calmly like the octopus and I feel myself shiver. 

“It’s still me.” And he puts the magazine down and I see a poster with a petting zoo. I don’t think that octopuses are animals to pet, but I remember hearing that there are always plenty of them in aquariums and I wonder if Karim’s octopus was ever in one, if he was ever trapped, but he stays silent, looking the page over and over again, as if it would speak to him or give out some clue. 

With Buck gone in this dimension… What was Karim’s mission?

Lightning struck once. 

Why were we stuck here? 

Karim raised his eyes at me and I could still see the horses, even after he would blink and I felt as if I could see right through him, that I could feel him, but he had no tentacles on his back. He was just himself. He offered me a cigarette and I refused, even if I knew that Nina would want one. 

Eventually when he took exactly four drags I took it from his hands and he watched me carefully as I inhaled and exhaled the smoke slowly, closing my eyes, wondering how I had trapped Nina with me in this dimension. But then she was a part of me. I couldn’t get rid of her now that I knew her. 

Could it be possible that this dimension simply contained this boat in it and everything outside was just an illusion, but then Karim had walked on the pier and I understood that he wanted to find something on the pages of the magazine, but nothing came to mind, nothing stood out as I kept looking and looking, slowly tracing my finger, hoping that he would stop it, but instead he kept smoking and watching me instead. 

“It’s interesting… I don’t even know who I am. I’m the entity you call octopus and I’m Karim. We hold each other’s stories. Each other’s memories. Each other’s desires. Some more exquisite than the rest.” I close my eyes as I feel the tentacle caress my scar, but once I open my eyes, Karim is back to himself. 

“There are things the eye can’t see…” He takes my hand gently and places it over his chest.

My eyes widen as I look up to his dark reflective ones. Now I see stars rushing through. 

Empty. I start touching his chest with both hands all over, before I touch my own. Two beats from the same side, one after another. Karim grins. 

“We both can’t leave. It was his last wish…” The octopus speaks, and he tilts his head. “What if Karim didn’t manage to win a fight against me?”

He flips to another page and I see a bloodied Karim and me on the floor in the club. 

“We’ve both died. Touch the fabric of reality, alter it… Choose who plays what and who means what, OA.” He widens his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I've been obsessively shipping these two!


	3. Chapter 3

I walk out when Karim is sleeping, my whole body shaken and the city in fog, I barely see anyone pass me, instead I see a light in one of the buildings and a man is smoking a cigarette with half his body out of the window, leaning out and he doesn’t watch me back, but it looks like he would be counting the pavement. I don’t really know what he is up to.

Then right before the fog goes away, I get back to Karim, knowing that I’ve never encountered real touch upon love. I could barely be with Homer, I could see other people see our love blossom when it came to being trapped into what became an aquarium and now I had Karim by my side. I was no fool now. I knew that I could rip every single petal of the flower to be left with the bare stem, crush the seeds and eat them. I could harvest something else… I could let it grow inside me, I could spread my arms in a cross shape and feel the tentacles go around me as well as his hands.

I sat next to his sleeping form, he was conscious now, looking at me. The octopus was sleeping or away and I don’t really know where we all come from. That was something I could ask the octopus if I had known it all along.

Karim moved to his side and then changed his mind and sat up, stretching his arms, a bit unfazed that I was watching him, but his dark eyes would watch me and I could still see the horses.

I wondered where they were headed to.

What about us?

Why were we glued to the house and why was the fabric to thick that I couldn’t see the other realities and couldn’t do anything about it? I couldn’t push the fabric apart like curtains even if I could see some stars through. I knew that if I closed my eyes I would see the octopus merged with Karim, that the tentacles would wrap around me and I would feel his breath upon my cheek, as he would show me the stars through all the thick fabric, as if I would be able to see the night sky during the day. It was no time for both of us to leave this dimension and would we even leave together?

I wanted to hold his hand, but my innocence was long gone as Prairie. I had Nina’s sexual humour, which made me wonder if I would really turn like that if I had never gone blind, but then I was holding my life in my hands, this is how it all would’ve turned out. Every parallel world was a different set of decisions and a domino effect which had gone into another room. I was pacing through all the rooms in the house and Karim would be in a black suit, as if he would be ready for a funeral, because both him and the octopus were dead.

It’s such a weird thing knowing you’re dead somewhere else.

It’s as if you were lucky to live after a painful birth, maybe where there was some crucial doctor mistake where your parents yelled the doctor’s ear off. I don’t know anymore. I feel like I could walk off the pier and I won’t feel the water, that I won’t feel Karim’s arms around me, pulling me up and then his tentacles would be around me.

I would open my eyes and then I’d freeze, my hair around like a halo and his eyes closing so softly and slowly, taking the night away as we would go lower and lower to the bottom of the sea.

“Karim turned into the octopus in this dimension.” I say quietly, back onto the front door and I knock until he opens, tired and sleepy, now the fog has lifted a bit and we’re back to being two in the day. I walk in a rush, as if I’m being watched and someone is right after me. But the thing is that he’s right there with the octopus waiting to be released.

“Karim…” And the octopus reflects in his eyes. I can see him swimming from one eye to another. “You’re… You’ve…”

We both turn our heads at the same time.

“I know who I am, OA. I know who you are as well.” He says quietly, but enough for me to hear, that’s when I notice that his lips aren’t moving. The octopus is in my mind again.  
“I know everything you both think…” The octopus speaks like a parasite. I look down to see that Karim had taken both my hands and wouldn’t take his eyes off me, for the octopus to observe me and every reaction. I try to break out of the hand holding session, but his grip is pretty strong.

“Save me, Nina…” And then there’s a pause. “You know that he holds you dear, because just like every person you meet, you’re connected… You play a part in each other’s life, OA. So why don’t you do something?”

I look away and then his hand slowly travels up my arm, to meet my cheek and then he’s got my full attention. There’s nothing reflecting in his eyes now. Karim’s not one to speak his feelings freely. But we kiss passionately, for the brief while, while the octopus detaches from him.

“I’m so sorry, Nina…” He says between kisses and I moan into his mouth. It’s as if the Octopus had known my desires… Which I wouldn’t be surprised about. I let the feeling take over, I let it flourish from the depths of my body.

“Karim, don’t say that.” I whisper back, looking deep into his eyes and now tracing patterns on his skin, on his back as he holds me tight, kissing my neck, leaving marks which are only for him to see and lick. “You’re not sorry and neither am I-

Even if the time is wrong on the clocks, even if we were brief… Let us enjoy everything that we can offer.”  
He holds me tight and I know it’s him.

“I thought I had lost you… My own NDE. I was driving with a little girl in the passenger seat, I wasn’t even sure how safe it was and I kept talking and talking, as if she were my shrink. I wanted her to know that I had lost you. I didn’t want to think about anyone else. I had my heartbreaks and I had managed to hold all the shards of my heart, as if they were playing cards or greeting cards, just to offer and say, hey, I love you.” He paused and looked down, avoiding my eyes, it was a strong confession. Strong words and it’s not like our relationship had something built on board games and dates with two people walking around San Francisco dancing, tripping from all the alcohol we had been drinking just half an hour before.

Karim kisses me passionately again.

I can’t keep my eyes off the handsome man, who…

His eyes are focused on my own. I can’t even think, because I know that our thoughts are connected and he knows everything that’s going through me, he knows the blood which goes through my veins.

“I kept driving, telling her how angry I was that I was left alone. That you loved someone else, because I know about Homer.” I try to look away, but he makes sure that I am focused on every single star in his pupils. “Because if Homer is your eternal lover…”

We can’t look at each other in the eyes.

“I got angry at the girl, I knew it was young Nina. I’ve seen photos. So I reached to strangle her, to stop my suffering at least in the afterlife. But we crashed… I saw light. Nina… OA… It’s like I want you for myself. Something so selfish, when you love someone else. But I can’t help myself.” He pauses. “All those days, running, were better than any bad date I’ve had with Mo.”

Karim swallows.

“It’s you. I’ve been waiting for you… We both have. I’ve always been the octopus and he’s always been me. We’ve been watching you.” I feel a tentacle go under my chin and stroke my neck, before it draws back. “That’s why I can read your mind… Because I’ve seen eternity and I’ve asked for you. Just like you asked for Homer…”

He grins with his lips trembling.

“But I’ve had more chess pieces on my table.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support, I was really scared posting the story! Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

My anxiety was like a stretched string which I was watching, like a rubber band between his fingers. Karim managed to cut it and fuck, it ached. With all the misery of our past lives flashing by with a quick blow of the candle so that we would be surrounded in darkness. It also briefly flashed of our love, the life we would lead, but we were out of the loop, we were the hamster out of the wheel noticing that besides him, the room was empty. I could feel now the eight legs underneath me, wrapping me like tender snakes, demanding in whispers the love that I had never given because time didn’t exist. 

Or was the love all around me, pulling me, choking me? What was love? Which feeling should’ve I been drawn to? Is love fear? Is love suffocating? Is love blood? He needed me. We both woke up and started making out, pulling each other’s lips.

“Nina…” 

“OA…” He’d keep chanting both names, his eyes showing both the tenderness of the night sky and the depth of dark eyes. I started panting, as his tentacles spread my legs, but I could only feel them along with his strong hands, his look of pure lust and trembling hands on his belt. He had fallen asleep in jeans. I licked my lips at the sight of his cock and pushed him back, he wasn’t moving his hands, but when I closed my eyes I could feel a tentacle stroking my cheek, another one raising my shirt, I looked down and it was being risen by itself, so I gasped. Karim watched it develop, immersed in lust as my hand made it’s way to his rock hard cock and was pumping it. 

I gasped louder as my nipples were slapped by the tentacles which I couldn’t see. Another slid to stroke my burning clit before going in me with a second, spreading me and pushing me back, exposing my pussy for Karim to see. A tentacle thrust deeply, painfully inside me, causing me to arch my back, but for the mere eye nothing was happening. Karim stroked my face with his fingertips, tentacles pulling and caressing my breasts.

“Please…” I begged. He took the tentacle out, all covered in my leaking juices before he positioned himself above me. 

Love me. 

I didn’t know who started crying. Whose tears were we kissing among. 

Karim now thrust with his cock and I could see the window. 

It was opening. 

Another thrust. One after another. In and out. 

“Karim… Karim… Karim!” And my nails dug in, none of us were crying and I was becoming blind all over again. All tentacles releasing me, I could see the house I grew up in, only   
now I was old, my hair was strained like my voice and I could faintly see things, just because I had remembered them. 

“You’re a good girl, Nina…” The voice wasn’t his. 

We shared an orgasm, as I sat in the rocking chair, recalling now. Looking around, like the hamster once did. A cold drink was put in my hands, even though I was under a good set of covers my adopted mother could’ve sown and I stretched my hands out to feel a stubbled face. 

The octopus. 

It started telling me things, tracing drawings and constellations on my skin, but I couldn’t see it. I just kept looking at it’s general direction, feeling my body start to give in. 

“Let me live…” I said faintly, seeing Nina stand by a window, letting the light seep through and she called out to me in her plain white dress. 

“Then do it, OA.” Was her reply, I stood up, the octopus feeling lost. The tentacles reached out to grab me harshly, before letting go of the death grip which surely left bruises and broken bones on this old body of mine. I have told myself story after story to fall asleep. 

I grabbed Nina’s hand and looked behind, seeing Karim dressed in a plain shirt with a suit jacket over and then I was holding his hand, tighter and tighter as we both emerged from the window, climbing down. I had nearly fallen, watching the light expire and stars become scattered like a child’s play with sugar. But Karim took me. 

I looked back up at him. He was an old lover, wasn’t he? But where? I closed my eyes and he raised my chin with the tentacles. 

“You’ll know… Because if to explain simply, time doesn’t exist, so if you met me now…

You’ve known me forever.” And like every snake, a tentacle hugged me. 

I went back to sitting blindly, now knowing whose face it was. 

Why here?

I don’t know. I let myself slip further into oblivion, because if time didn’t exist…

I’ve always been dead. 

Karim carried me in his arms once again, describing every flower. It was spring and I listened, children laughing, rolling around the hills, butterflies causing ruckus among the bees and I withered until there was nothing I understood…

And a knife cut a tentacle loose from my throat. 

Karim is there. 

I cough out water mixed with my own blood.

“I had the strangest dream, Karim…” I say softly, as he urges people to stay away with their curious eyes. The knife firmly in his hands. He could slice me open like a fish.

“Such a strange dream…” I laugh, covering my mouth and he looks at me concerned. 

“You died, Nina.” He says quietly. And the laughter stops from my mouth, the world goes dark, gray, white… 

“You died… Because you lived.

A life you saw, a life you imagined, because you know there’s no love without spilt blood, without entangling yourself in other’s and playing roles to make other people   
understand. 

Nina… OA…” I can feel the petals, as my arm falls from my chest and Karim puts us both down. How old are we? 

“Rest.” I open one eye and I see nothing, just the faint smoke of a love that had carried me into the rose garden, because I asked so.

\- 

I turned around in a mirror room. Karim was there.

“You go back there… To the octopus, because that’s where we fell in love. It happens in the strangest of ways. Love is fear. Love is blood, love is…” He trails on, hands around   
himself. I approach him, the heels clicking and clicking. We both go quiet.

“How do I go back?” I ask. 

“You’ve lived your life.” He cups my cheek and presses my forehead against his. 

“We’ve lived our life. What you saw… was the raw footage. The B-side.”

I have so many questions. 

“Why did you become the octopus?” I ask. 

“Because I needed to save you in a place where time didn’t matter. Because.”

-

The thorns prickle, but I don’t bleed, and he lights a joint, watching me

pass away for once just until I’ll wake again.

Because I’ve always lived and he’s 

seen

it. The NDE which is nothing but words, patterns and conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it. 
> 
> I've enjoyed writing this completely new pairing for ao3 and I've got some ideas in mind, but I'll see where they lead me. But for now, I hope you've enjoyed it, shipped it as much as I have. 
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> For my other work, and to know why I use AO3, see here: https://graspthesanity.wordpress.com/2019/06/09/why-i-use-ao3/

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with the second season of the OA so badly. I couldn't help but ship OA and Karim, but I see that I came here first... So enjoy! 
> 
> For my other work, and to know why I use AO3, see here: https://graspthesanity.wordpress.com/2019/06/09/why-i-use-ao3/


End file.
